A Christmas Surprise
by unwritten010778
Summary: The wedding of Rosemary and Lee is over. The bouquet has been tossed and caught. What happens now? Christmas is just around the corner. Will Jack and Elizabeth have a Happy Christmas? Or will Elizabeth's family ultimately come between them?
1. Catch the Bouquet

Jack watched as the bouquet fell into Elizabeth's hands. A smile spread upon his face. It was an old-fashion tradition, but women did often hold on to those traditions much more so than men. But this particular tradition on this particular day didn't bother him. The look on Elizabeth's face was quite priceless. She seemed surprised, yet happy. He had waited long enough. They had waited long enough.

His near-death experience had been a real wake-up call for Jack. It was true he loved Elizabeth, but a tiny part of him was still holding on to a misplaced sense of duty. He wasn't sure exactly why he felt this compelling need to play the Mountie hero and turn away the life of an ordinary man, but he suspected it had something to do with his father's death. It was almost as if he felt like he had to carry on his father's legacy, and to even surpass his accomplishments. Now, he realized how foolish that sounded. There was nothing he could accomplish as a man alone that would ever be greater than the things he could accomplish with Elizabeth by his side. He had started to realize that before the accident, but staring death in the face took away all doubt. Somewhere in those lost hours, he could hear her call to him. He heard her voice telling him that it would be alright. He could hear, and sense, and even feel her love. Her heart called to his and rescued him from the brink. He hadn't been able to find the words to tell her. But somehow, some way, he would. And soon.

The sound of everyone's cheers and delighted sighs brought him back to reality. Elizabeth smiled and put her arm through his. Mountie Jack Thornton was a lucky man.

...

"So, son. Your lady caught the bouquet," Charlotte teased as she approached Jack.

The reception was lively and the whole town was enjoying the festivities. They weren't just celebrating Rosemary and Lee, but the promise of tomorrow. The flood had been devastating, but it had not destroyed them. The settlers were being relocated and their lives were coming back together. Things were good in Hope Valley and they were simply celebrating life.

Elizabeth and Jack had found little time alone during the festivities. With Elizabeth busy helping Abigail, Jack was left to mingle through the crowd and reassure Lee that there would be a return to normalcy in the near future. Well, as normal as you can get being with Rosemary.

"I know, mom," Jack smiled, pleading with his eyes for his mother to not be "herself" for just this once.

"You know what that means, right?" Charlotte continued her chiding.

"I do," Jack let out a breath.

Charlotte put her hands on Jack's cheek.

"I know where your heart is, son. And I just wanted you to know I support you. Elizabeth is a wonderful woman. And I know she will make you very happy. And that makes me very, very happy."

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and reached out to hug his mother. He never expected Charlotte Thornton to say anything remotely resembling sentimental about Elizabeth. But just like she had mesmerized him, she had also won over his mother.

"She must be really special if you've taken a liking to her," Jack grinned.

"Well, the poor dear isn't much of a cook. And I don't know how she's survived without her house servants this long on her own, but..."

Charlotte smiled as she continued, "But she has shown me how much she cares for you and how she will support you and fight for you. She's got spirit. I even think she just might have a little of me in her deep down somewhere."

"Then bless us both," Jack teased.

"Hey, you, two," Elizabeth smiled as she approached the mother and son.

"I was just comforting my lonely son," Charlotte teased. "His date had abandoned him."

"I'm so sorry, Jack. Between making sure the tablecloths stay straightened and the punch stays filled...I'm spent."

"Mom was teasing, Elizabeth," Jack smiled as he took Elizabeth's hand in his.

"Perhaps you could spare a moment to dance, though?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"I could probably spare two," she grinned.

Charlotte smiled as she watched her son glide around the dance floor with Elizabeth. She was truly happy he had found true love. She was so afraid that he would never open his heart again after Rosemary. Charlotte knew that Rosemary wasn't the one for Jack, and she hoped that he didn't decide to give up on finding the right one. She was glad that Jack ended up in Hope Valley. This is where he belonged.

...

The whole town waved goodbye as Lee and Rosemary rode off in the wagon. As soon as they were out of sight, you could hear a collective sigh that all the fuss and festivities had subsided for a while. While the whole town loved Rosemary and her high-strung antics, it was tiring keeping up with all that she came up with. They were glad to have a few weeks to slow down before the hustle and bustle of Christmas, which was sure to be the first thing on Rosemary's agenda when she arrived back from her honeymoon.

"Why don't we leave all the clean-up for tomorrow?" Abigail suggested. "I know everyone is tired. It will keep until then."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Abigail. We will be here first thing after breakfast," Dottie replied.

"Let me walk you ladies home," Jack said to Elizabeth and his mom.

"You two go ahead," she smiled. "I wanted to talk to Abigail for a moment. I'll catch up."

Jack nodded, giving her a knowing look and led Elizabeth towards the road.

"I'm exhausted," Elizabeth sighed. "For a simple wedding-there sure was a lot of fuss."

"Well, poor Rosemary...she can't really do simple, can she?" Jack laughed.

"Poor Rosemary? Poor Lee! He has to live with her," Elizabeth joked.

"Aw, come on, now. I think they are perfect for one another," Jack said, almost defensively.

"I'm only joking," Elizabeth grinned. "They are perfect for one another. In fact, I have to admit, I'm a little jealous."

Jack stopped and faced Elizabeth.

"Jealous?"

"Well, sure. Aren't you? I mean, everything they-this town-has been through in the last few months...They found a way to be happy through it all. Gowen trying to destroy Lee's business. Rosemary losing her dream of acting. They made it through it all by standing by each other. They found their new dream...together. Who wouldn't envy that a little?"

"Perhaps someone who has done that all on her own?" Jack smiled, reaching his hand to touch Elizabeth's cheek.

"You know what my dream is, Jack Thornton?" Elizabeth said breathlessly.

"What?" Jack answered back almost in a whisper.

"Yoo hoo? Jack? Elizabeth?"

"Mom. Glad you caught up. Though, I thought your conversation with Abigail might take a little longer."

Charlotte grinned.

"Maybe you just walk too slow," she joked.

The three walked the rest of the way to Elizabeth's house together, engaging in meaningless small-talk. When they arrived, Jack paused at the door step.

"Goodnight, son. I think I'm going to turn in. Goodnight, Elizabeth," Charlotte said, going on ahead, leaving Elizabeth on the steps with Jack.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," Jack said softly, taking her hands in his.

"Goodnight, Jack. See you in the morning?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," he smiled.

He gently kissed her hands and watched as she slowly walked in the house and closed the door softly behind her.

Elizabeth regretted they didn't get a chance to finish their conversation. She wanted Jack to know-she had to make sure he knew-that **he** was her dream now. She had almost lost him, and she couldn't bear it if she didn't get the chance to tell him just how she felt about him.


	2. A Prodigal Return

"Good morning, Elizabeth. I have an urgent telegram for you," Mr Yost called out to Elizabeth in the street. She was on her way to Abigail's.

"Thank you, Mr Yost," she replied.

Elizabeth changed course from Abigail's to the General Store. She walked quickly up the stairs and into the store, sensing the urgency in Mr Yost's voice.

Jack saw Elizabeth dart into the store and tried to call out to her but she was already inside. He decided to follow.

"Here you are, dear," Mr Yost said handing Elizabeth the telegram.

 _Elizabeth, I hope this reaches you before I do. We need your help. Love Julie_

"Mr Yost, when does the stage arrive?" Elizabeth asked, worried.

"It should be here any time now. Is everything alright?"

"I...I'm not sure."

Elizabeth turned to leave. She nearly ran into Jack as she went to go out the door.

"Oh, Jack," she inhaled sharply.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

"This," she replied holding out the telegram to him.

"Julie?" he asked, confused. "What does this mean? Who needs your help? I didn't think your parents had heard from Julie since she ran away."

"They haven't, Jack. I'm worried."

Jack saw the concern in her eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to him.

"It's going to be okay, Elizabeth. I'm here for you."

Elizabeth smiled. Suddenly, she felt calmer. Reassured. She placed her hand on top of Jack's.

No sooner than she did, they heard the sound of horses approaching. The stage was arriving.

Jack and Elizabeth hurried towards the stage. Just as they arrived a woman's leg emerged from the door of the coach.

"Julie? Oh my...Julie?"

Elizabeth covered her mouth when she saw the sight of her sister standing before her with a swollen abdomen.

"Oh, Elizabeth, please don't look so cross. I realize this might look bad, but I assure you, it's not as it seems."

"Julie Thatcher! How can this not be as bad as it seems?"

"Well, for one thing...I'm not Thatcher anymore," Julie replied, smiling.

"Tom?" Jack exclaimed as his brother emerged from the stagecoach and put his arm around Julie.

"Hey, Jack. Look, we can explain..."

Before a crowd gathered around, Jack wisely corralled everyone to Abigail's. There, Elizabeth sat down by her sister on the couch with a cup of coffee Abigail had poured for her. Her head was spinning.

"Please explain all this, Julie."

"When I ran away from home, I followed Tom."

Seeing Jack's eyes flare, she quickly added, "He tried to tell me to go home. He told me that I shouldn't be there and that I should go back to my parents."

"I see that you weren't persuaded," Elizabeth said flatly.

"I wasn't. I took a room in town and when it was clear Tom wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon, I got a job," Julie replied.

Elizabeth coughed, nearly choking on her coffee.

"You got a job?"

Julie nodded.

"I spent enough time here with Abigail that I picked up a few things," Julie insisted, a little hurt that Elizabeth had such little faith in her.

"Like what, Julie? What skills could you have possibly learned in the few weeks you spent in Hope Valley that qualified you to hold a job?" Elizabeth asked sternly.

Julie couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes. Tears started to form. Elizabeth noticed.

"Julie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, but you have never displayed any sign of domestic skills that would make me think you would be qualified for manual labor."

"I realize that, Elizabeth, but I was simply doing what I had to do. I was being strong like you."

Elizabeth smiled and touched her sister's cheek, wiping a stray tear.

"What sort of job did you find, Julie?"

"I was a waitress. There was a restaurant in town. Tom would come in every couple of days and pretty soon he realized I wasn't leaving and I wasn't giving up."

"After a couple of months, we decided we might as well get married," Tom added.

"You might as well get married? That's an incredibly stupid reason," Jack added, exasperated.

"Jack," Elizabeth chided softly.

"I didn't mean it like that, Jack," Tom replied, looking hurt. He insisted, "We did think this through. I had a good job. Julie wasn't going home and she had a good job. We had a good life. We were going to be happy."

"Tom, I appreciate all that, but that doesn't explain what you're doing here now. If everything was going so well, why did I get a telegram from Julie that you needed help," Elizabeth asked.

"Well, we certainly weren't planning a baby this soon after getting married. We hoped to have a year or two on our own," Julie smiled.

"Don't misunderstand," Tom pleaded. "We were very happy about the baby. It was still going to be fine. Things would be tight, especially when Julie couldn't work anymore, but we were saving up."

He took a deep breath and Julie touched his arm. Tom swallowed hard and tears began to form in Julie's eyes again.

"There was an accident in the quarry," Tom continued. "Several men were killed. I was lucky. I had been sent into town for supplies when the accident happened."

"But the quarry was damaged severely. They aren't going to reopen it. We didn't know what to do...or where to go," Julie explained with tears in her eyes.

"Well, you did the right thing," Jack replied, his whole demeanor much changed from moments earlier. "We'll help however we can. I'll talk to Lee when he gets back from the honeymoon, Tom. Maybe he could use you on his crew."

"And I am certain Julie could help out around here," Abigail, who had been trying to be invisible through this whole thing finally chimed in.

"That would be great, Mrs Stanton," Tom smiled. He turned to Jack. "Thank you, too, Jack. I really appreciate...I mean I was trying to...to make you proud."

Jack put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know, Tom. I am proud of you. I'm happy for you and Julie, too. But I hope you're ready to deal with the consequences of what you two have done. The Thatchers will be very upset."

"We know," Julie said softly.

"But at least **they** are a stagecoach ride away," Elizabeth said.

Julie and Tom looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I think she's trying to say that you'll have a closer problem to deal with," Jack said grinning.

"Yoo hoo, Abigail. I got your message to come over right away," Charlotte called as she came in the front door of Abigails. They were all gathered in the back, so she couldn't see the group that awaited her arrival.

"Was that..." Tom began. He turned as the curtain opened, revealing the answer to his question. "Mom?"

"Thomas Thornton, is that you? What on Earth are you doing here?" Charlotte asked surprised. She plowed her way to her youngest son and wrapped him in a bear hug. She smiled as she looked him over from top to bottom.

"Let me look at you, baby boy."

Charlotte fussed over him for several minutes before realizing he was not alone.

"And who is this young woman?" Charlotte asked, noticing Julie for the first time.

Tom smiled and put his arm around his bride.

"Mom, this is Julie. She's my wife. Julie this is my mother Charlotte."

Charlotte looked at Jack. She searched his eyes for some confirmation that all this was true.

"Mom, you remember me telling you about Elizabeth's sister Julie. She followed Tom to Fort Mitchell and they got married."

Charlotte took a deep breath.

"Welcome to the Thornton family, Julie," she said wrapping her arm around Julie's shoulders. "A family that is apparently growing heartily as of late."


	3. A Crowded House

After the dust settled on Julie and Tom's arrival, Jack helped Elizabeth get them settled at her house. Now she, Charlotte, Julie, and Tom were all sharing Elizabeth's small row house. It only took a couple of days for Elizabeth's nerves to become frayed.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you poor thing. You look like you've been put through the ringer," Abigail told her, fussing over her.

"I feel like it, too, Abigail. It's not that I don't love having my sister here, but..."

"But that little house is getting a little too crowded, huh?" Abigail smiled, knowingly.

"Oh, Abigail. I don't know what to do. I have to send my parents a telegram. But what do I say?"

"Elizabeth, is that really all that's bothering you?" Abigail asked, placing her hands on Elizabeth's.

"What do you mean, Abigail? Isn't that enough?" she laughed.

"I just get the feeling that there is more to your frustration than just a house full of guests."

Elizabeth sighed. How did Abigail always manage to see right through her.

"It's silly, really," she lowered her head, ashamed to admit what was really bothering her.

"I doubt that, Elizabeth. You're a very sensible woman. If something is bothering you, there is always a good reason," Abigail said kindly.

"The truth is...I..." Elizabeth stammered, struggling to put her feelings into words. "Well, I am upset at Julie for running away and not even telling me she got married. I'm upset that now I have to be the one to deal with our parents. I'm upset that I have to be the one to straighten out the mess she's made of all of this..."

"But what else?" Abigail pressed.

Elizabeth sighed. Abigail wasn't giving up. She knew that there was more to it.

"Promise you won't think I'm being silly," Elizabeth begged.

"I promise," Abigail replied.

"I'm most upset, I think, because I felt like something big was about to happen between Jack and I, and now...well, now all this changes things."

Abigail smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Abigail?" Elizabeth asked, frowning. "You knew that's what was bothering me?"

"Well, I suspected," Abigail nodded. "But I think you're worrying about nothing. Nothing has changed between you and Jack. Sure it seems Julie and Tom's arrival might have overshadowed you a little, but nothing has changed about the way you and Jack feel about each other."

"I guess you're right," Elizabeth agreed.

"It's just that I thought...I hoped..."

Abigail smiled, knowingly.

"Elizabeth, just because your life doesn't work out like you planned it, doesn't mean it can't still work out for good. Look at me. I never would have imagined myself a widow...a cafe owner. After the accident, I didn't think I'd ever love again; never have a family again, but look at me now. I have you, Clara, Cody, Becky, Jack..."

"Pastor Frank," Elizabeth added.

Abigail blushed.

"My point is, Elizabeth, that just because life takes unexpected turns, that doesn't mean that the good Lord doesn't still have a plan for it all."

Elizabeth hugged her friend.

"Oh, I thank Him every day for sending you to me. I don't know what I'd do without you, Abigail."

"Oh, Elizabeth, darling," Abigail said, taking Elizabeth's hands into hers, "He sent you to me, as well. You came into my life at just the right time-when I needed you the most. We made each other stronger. And you have made Julie stronger, too. But she needs you to help her even more now. Share the strength He has given you with her. I think you'll find it will help you both."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you, Abigail. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to begin preparations for the Christmas pageant with the children."

Elizabeth rose and retrieved her coat from the hook on the wall.

"Oh, I can't wait to see it. I know it will be terrific."

"I hope so. At least it will help keep my mind off other things," she laughed.

Elizabeth stepped outside and headed to the school. She hadn't gotten very far when she heard the sound of footsteps heavy behind her.

"Jack," she smiled.

"I was looking for you," he smiled back.

"Well, I'm certainly delighted you found me," she said coyly.

"How are you?" he asked, his tone changed from playful to concerned.

"Me? I'm fine. Why I wouldn't I be?" she asked with a confused frown.

"Oh, I don't know, because you are living in a small, crowded house, dealing with burdens that aren't your own," he said, touching her cheek with his hand.

"You're so sweet to worry about me, Jack, but I'm fine. A little tired," she grinned, "but fine. I actually just came from a nice talk with Abigail. She lifted my spirits tremendously."

Despite her efforts to convince him she was okay, Jack could sense that something was still off with Elizabeth.

"And having you so concerned about me certainly doesn't hurt, either," she said softly.

"Of course I am, Elizabeth. I...I wish I could help more. I wish there was more I could do to help," he sighed.

She took his hands into hers and looked into his eyes.

"Just being here by my side is all the help I need," she told him.

He moved closer to her, letting go of her hands and moving his around her waist.

"And by your side is where I want to be," he replied, then added, "always" in a whisper.

He kissed her softly and for a moment she forgot all about her sister, his brother, her parents, and every other distraction in her life. For a moment it was just her and Jack and that moment was heavenly.

"Elizabeth, I know things are a little hectic right now, but I want to discuss something important with you when things settle down," Jack said softly.

"Alright," she smiled.

"Then I'll hope things settle down soon," she added coyly.

"Jack, Elizabeth? There you two are," Charlotte called as she walked closer to the couple.

"Mom? Did you need us for something?" Jack asked.

"Well, I stopped by Abigail's looking for Elizabeth and she told me that Elizabeth had just left and she saw you catch up to her and walk with her."

"What's wrong, Mrs Thornton?"

"Oh, dear me, I didn't mean to startle you, Elizabeth. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk to you. About your living situation."

Elizabeth frowned. Was Jack's mom complaining about her sister and Tom in the house? What did she expect Elizabeth to do?

"I feel that my presence is making things a bit more cramped than they need to be."

"Charlotte, no. I know things are a bit tight for now, but we'll figure it out," Elizabeth reassured her.

"Dear girl, you are the kind-heartedest soul I've ever met, but you and I both know that this situation will be unbearable by the end of the week."

"Mom, where do you think you're going to go?"

"Home," she answered Jack, but seeing his mouth shoot open and the reaction in his eyes, she held her hand up and quickly added, "but only to settle things there. I'll be back before the baby comes. Permanently."

"What?" Jack asked, stunned.

"I'm selling the homestead, Jack. There's nothing for me there anymore. You boys are grown, and you both just happen to be here in Hope Valley now. And I'm fairly certain," she said with a wink, "that you aren't going anywhere any time soon."

"But you can't just up and sell our home," Jack pleaded.

Charlotte put her hands on either side of her son's face. She looked him in the eye and said softly, but sternly, "It's not your home anymore, Jack."

She gestured with her hands in a circle then held them out to Elizabeth.

"This is your home now. Tom needs us right now, so at least for the time being, this is his home, too. So, I guess it can be my home, too. That is, if Elizabeth thinks she can put up with me for a while longer."

"Of course, Charlotte. We've loved having you here."

"Again, dear girl, you amaze me. I can't imagine it's been easy having me show up and out of the blue and take over your house," Charlotte smiled, grabbing Elizabeth's hands in hers. "But you have made me so welcome. I can see how much you care about my son and how much he cares for you."

Elizabeth blushed. She gazed over at Jack, who was looking a little flushed himself. She smiled.

"And I am so happy to know he's found someone so loving and caring. You're something special, Lizzie. I see a lot of myself in you, whether you know it or not. Raising two boys, I don't know much about having daughters, but I would be honored to have you as mine."

Elizabeth made a large "O" with her mouth, too stunned to form a coherent thought.

"Mrs Thornton, I..." she stammered, "it is I who is honored."

"Stop with all the Mrs Thornton, mess," Charlotte insisted, flapping her hands as if to shoo the thought away. "It's Charlotte. Now, I better hit the road if I want to make it to Edam by nightfall."

"Mom, why don't I go with you. I could help you handle everything and give you hand bringing all your stuff back," Jack offered.

"Nonsense, son. I can handle everything just fine. Plus, I think you're needed here," she smiled at Elizabeth.

"You should take him with you, Charlotte. We can manage without him for a little while. Plus, I'm sure it would be nice to spend time with your son. It would be good for both of you."

"Have I mentioned how much I love this woman?" Charlotte gushed, squeezing Elizabeth's hands with her own. "If you insist."

"I'll leave a letter for Lee asking him if he can find something for Tom. He should return from his honeymoon by the end of the week," Jack told Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll make sure he gets it."

"I'll go write it now and get my supplies loaded up."

"I'll meet you at Mountie office in an hour, Jack," Charlotte told him. She hugged Elizabeth.

"Take care. I'll see you soon."

Elizabeth was touched by the affection from this woman she barely knew. Her own parents loved her, there was no doubt, but she was not used the open affection Jack's mother showed to her. It was nice. Comforting.

"Please be careful out there. And hurry back," she smiled.

Charlotte winked at her and dropped Elizabeth's hands. She turned to leave Elizabeth and Jack to say goodbye.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay while I'm gone?" Jack asked, lightly gripping her arms.

"I'll be fine. I wish I didn't have to deal with my parents alone, but that might be for the best. The last time you were with my family wasn't really a high point for us," Elizabeth joked.

"Elizabeth, I've accepted the fact that I will never be good enough for your parents. The only thing I care about is whether or not I'm good enough for you."

"Oh, Jack..." Elizabeth sighed. She touched his cheek and felt her heart swell.

"How can you not see that you are perfect for me? I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I'm sorry if my parents disagree with my choice. It's not the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last. But you are my choice, Jack."

He kissed her softly, but longingly. Elizabeth was right. They were perfect for each other.

"Be careful," she whispered after he finally broke their kiss.

"I will," he promised. "Never in my life have I had such an important reason to be."


	4. Hardened Hearts

_A/N: After watching a few episodes for inspiration this weekend, it occurred to me that I was leaving out Elizabeth's journal dialogue. I've decided to leave that out for now, rather using actual character dialogue to convey what's going on in the story. Just wanted to share my thought process here. :) AND WARNING - this chapter ends with a cliffhanger of sorts that some of you may be a little shocked by. Just hang on - let it develop. After all, it is **HOPE** Valley, right? ;)_

* * *

 _My dearest Elizabeth,_

 _I want you to know that it was a very hard decision to leave Hope Valley, even if just for a short while. I felt compelled to accompany my mother back to Aberdeen, not just to ensure her safety - as you know she can take care of herself quite well - but to say goodbye. When I left to join the Mountie's I really didn't anticipate returning, but knowing my home will no longer be there to return to still brings me some amount of sadness. I have come a long way since leaving home, and I need to bid farewell to the boy that left so I am able to return to you as the man who I've become. I hope you understand. I will miss each day that we are apart and each night I will dream of the beautiful smile that awaits my return._

 _Before I left that I needed to talk to you about something important. I wish I could have had that conversation before I left, but everything happened so fast that we didn't have time. When I return, it will be the most pressing issue on my mind._

 _I leave my heart with you, Elizabeth. Until I return..._

 _Jack_

Elizabeth read Jack's letter for the fifth time. He had been gone five days, and she read the letter each morning to feel like part of him was still with her. She folded it back up and placed it in her coat pocket before setting out to town. She stopped by Abigail's before going to school.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. How are things going these days?" Abigail asked, greeting her with a smile.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and shrugged off her coat, placing it on a hook near the door.

"Oh, Abigail, I have a confession."

Abigail motioned for Elizabeth to have a seat on the couch.

"I honestly thought that it would be good for Jack to travel with his mother, but..."

"You miss him?" Abigail finished.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I know it's only been a few days, and I thought that preparing the children for the Christmas pageant would help keep my mind off things, but it hasn't done enough. I miss Jack terribly, of course, but what I miss most is having him to lean on. I know that makes me sound weak, but I didn't realize how much his support has meant to me until he's not here. I must sound silly."

"Of course not, Elizabeth. You sound like a woman who has realized where her heart lies. That's exactly how you are supposed to feel about a hus...well, about the man you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Elizabeth grinned.

"I love my sister dearly, Abigail, but..."

"I understand, Elizabeth. Believe me. I know I'm not Jack...but I'm here for you all the same."

Elizabeth hugged her friend, grateful for her support.

"And I don't know what I'd do without you," she said, gratefully.

"Have you heard from your parents yet?"

"No. The letter should be there soon if it hasn't arrived already. I feel like it was cowardly of me to write a letter instead of sending a telegram, but there was just so much to say..."

"And a letter gives you a little more time to wrap your head around the whole situation," Abigail smiled.

Elizabeth chuckled and nodded.

"Do you expect they will come here to Hope Valley?"

"I'm not sure. I doubt my mother will. Even though she seems to be doing well lately, I don't think father would want her traveling all the way here. Although, I can't see my father coming to Hope Valley, either. I just don't know what they will do anymore. They were very angry when Julie ran away. I can't imagine her current circumstance will make them any more pleased."

"Surely you don't think they would abandon her? This is their grandchild, after all. Their first."

"Oh, Abigail, I wish I could be certain they wouldn't do that," Elizabeth sighed, seemingly defeated. "But I just don't know anymore. The life they wanted for my sisters and I is not the life Julie and I have chosen. After I sent Charles away after his proposal, I think my parents realized that I wasn't going to choose that life. They seemed very disappointed in their letters after that. Perhaps, since I haven't sent news of any other...arrangements...they still hold out hope, but this with Julie-it is a firm confirmation that she has chosen her own path."

"Well, I will pray that the Lord will guide their hearts and minds to do the right thing," Abigail reassured her.

"Thank you, Abigail. I think that is the absolute best thing we can do right now."

Elizabeth rose from the couch and gathered her coat.

"As much as I would love to stay here and have you reassure me - I really must get to the school."

"Have a good day."

"Thank you, Abigail."

"Good morning," a voice called as it's speaker opened the door, nearly bumping into Elizabeth.

"Ooh," Elizabeth exclaimed, barely jumping out of the way.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were standing there."

"It's alright, Julie, I was just leaving. I have to get to school early. There's a lot to do in the next couple of weeks."

"Good morning, Julie. You seem to be in good spirits this morning," Abigail smiled.

"I had a wonderful night's sleep. And Tom will be busy helping Mr Fredrickson make some repairs to his house the next few days. Thanks to my amazing sister, I finally feel confident that everything will be okay."

Elizabeth was touched that Julie credited her for the happy change in her mood. The first few days in Hope Valley, Julie had been quite depressed. She began helping Abigail right away and poured herself into her work. Even Elizabeth was impressed with Abigail's assessment of Julie. She was very hard-working and actually showed some affinity for serving others. Elizabeth could hardly believe how her very over-privileged and frivolous sister had managed to domesticate herself so suddenly. When she tried to imagine her other sister Viola as a waitress in Abigail's cafe, she couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"I'm glad to hear it, Julie. Well, I really must be off now. I'll see you this evening."

"Goodbye, dear sister. Have a wonderful day."

"You, too," Elizabeth laughed. It seemed Julie's happy mood was infectious.

As she walked towards the school, she heard Ned Yost call out to her.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" he called, breathlessly catching up to her. "It's a telegram from Jack. It just arrived. I thought you'd want it right away."

"Oh, thank you so much, Mr Yost. I appreciate it," Elizabeth smiled.

It was short, as telegrams were, but it was so good to know that Jack and his mother had made it to Abderdeen.

 _Elizabeth, we have arrived in Aberdeen. Hope to see you soon. Jack._

Elizabeth clutched the telegram to her chest.

"Oh, Jack. Not soon enough," she sighed.

"Oh, hello Cody, you're sure up early this morning," Elizabeth greeted the boy as he passed with Rip at his side.

"Rip wanted to go out. I think he really misses Mountie Jack."

"I'm sure he does," Elizabeth agreed, bending down to rub Rip's head. "He'll be home soon, boy. I promise."

She directed her attention back to Cody, "I know Constable Thornton is sure grateful you agreed to watch over Rip while he was away."

"I don't mind. Plus, he promised me fifty whole cents for it when he gets back."

Elizabeth chuckled.

"Wow. Now I see why you're so keen," she teased Cody. "Well, run along back to Abigail's and have your breakfast. I'll see you at school in just a little bit. We have a lot to do."

"Yes, Miss Thatcher," Cody nodded.

Elizabeth smiled as the boy walked back to Abigail's with Rip. Even the poor dog missed Jack. She shook her head and continued on to the school. She busied herself the rest of the day with preparations for the Christmas pageant. The pageant had become an annual tradition in Hope Valley, but this year's would be the best ever, of course, as Rosemary had determined to make it more fabulous than ever before with a grand festival celebration. While most of the town was waiting for Rosemary's return from honeymoon to get the plans underway, Elizabeth was wasting no such time. She knew that if she had the children well on their way preparing before Rosemary returned, that it would definitely put the woman's worry about that part to rest. She was also aware that if she had already begun teaching the children their parts it would be very difficult for Rosemary to make major changes. She wasn't sharing that reason with anyone, though.

After a long day of lessons and pageant preparations, Elizabeth was tired when she made her way back to town that afternoon. She stopped by the mercantile to pick up a few things before going home.

"Oh, Elizabeth, it seems you are quite popular today. This letter just arrived for you."

"Thank you, Mr Yost," Elizabeth replied, taking the letter from him. She noticed the handwriting immediately and felt a lump in her throat. She paid for her items and left the store. As she turned the letter over in her hands, she decided to go to Abigail's to open the letter. She anticipated needing a friend.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I didn't expect to see you this afternoon," Abigail greeted her.

"I received this today," she said showing Abigail the letter. "I thought maybe I might need some advice after reading it."

Abigail nodded and motioned for Elizabeth to sit.

"From your parents?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth nodded. She unfolded the letter from the envelope and read out loud:

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _When we received your letter we had hoped the big news you spoke of was your decision to return home. We had hope that Charles might ultimately convince you otherwise. After Charles returned from seeing you the last time we finally accepted the fact that you would not be marrying him. This disappointed us, but we remained hopeful you would eventually come to your senses and come home and leave all that foolish schoolgirl nonsense behind. It appears that this will not be the case. And now your sister has foolishly run off and followed in your footsteps. To say we are utterly disappointed would be an understatement. I knew that associating with men beneath your station would get you two into trouble. I only wish you would have seen it yourselves. While your mother and I regret the decisions you girls have made, we hope to give you one last chance to see your foolishness for what it is._

 _While Julie's situation can not be undone, she can be sent to Buffalo to live with your mother's sister. She would be well taken care of there and would be able to live a very peaceful and dignified life._

 _Unfortunately, Charles has already moved on and is engaged to Priscilla Wellington. They are to be married in the early spring. But do not worry, Elizabeth, for there are plenty of other suitable gentlemen for you should you not delay in your return._

 _We hope to see you both for Christmas. Simply send us word of your impending return and we will arrange to have you both brought back to Hamilton._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Father_

Abigail gasped.

"Oh, Elizabeth," she began, seeing tears pouring from Elizabeth's eyes.

She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and whispered, "shh. It will be alright."

Elizabeth was heart-broken. In letter after letter she had poured her heart out to her family. She knew her family didn't agree with her decisions, but she had thought they at least supported her. Given the shock of Julie's news, she had prepared herself for a poor reaction from her father, but this - this was more than she could bear. If only Jack were there...


	5. Happy News

_A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews. I just wanted to give you an insight into my crazy mind - I had my direction for the Thatcher response all wrapped up, and then got a totally different idea this morning. And I liked it :) So, I'm going with it. It might just delightfully surprise you. The truth is, I'm a romantic at heart and just want things to always work out in the end. So...I hope you enjoy._

* * *

"William!" Mrs Thatcher, came in the wrong talking loudly. "When did this letter arrive?"

"Don't be dramatic, Grace. It came a few days ago."

"And you didn't think it was important enough to share this with me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I have handled it. You shouldn't get upset..."

"William Thatcher don't tell me not to worry when I receive a letter that my daughter is married and pregnant. And you think I didn't need to know this."

"I told you, darling," William tried to calm her, touching her arm softly. "I have handled it."

"Handled it? William what have you done?"

"I told Elizabeth and Julie to come home."

"Come home? Come home, William?" Mrs Thatcher's voice grew louder with each word. "Elizabeth has clearly found a new home and a new life on the frontier. Of course, I'm not happy about it, but she **is** home, William. And they way you tried to control her life sent Julie running off, as well. And now married and expecting a baby. Our girls have made decisions that we don't agree with, but they are **their** decisions. We have to accept them."

"I will not accept daughters that I raised marrying beneath their station and living as vagrants out in the open wilderness somewhere. They were raised better than that, Grace."

"Tell me, William, if you have ever had the courage to do something that everyone around you has told you was impossible. To do so difficult a task that everyone else seems to think can't be done."

"You know I have. I've done it my whole career. That is what built all this," Mr Thatcher gestured around the room.

"And that's exactly what you raised our daughters to do," she said matter-of-factly, silencing William from further comment. Mrs Thatcher turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going, Grace?"

She turned around faced her husband.

"To tell my daughters that I don't feel the same way as their father, and that I will be there for them no matter what decisions they make.

...

Nearly a week had passed since Elizabeth received this disheartening telegram from her father. She had broken the news to Julie and Tom that same day. Tom wasn't surprised, but Elizabeth and Julie were very shaken by their father's words.

 _flashback_

"It's fine, Julie. We don't need your parents' support or money," he told his wife.

"Of course we do, Tom. How are we going to take care of this baby? We can't stay with Elizabeth forever. Plus, she might be caring for a family of her own soon," Julie cried.

Quickly Elizabeth shifted the conversation away from that topic, "Julie you know we will all support you however we can. You can stay here as long as you need. We will find a way to make this work."

"Thank you, Elizabeth, but..."

Not letting her sister continue, Elizabeth quickly added, "And Tom, I think Julie is just upset that our parents aren't more supportive of their daughters and our life decisions. Please try to understand how upsetting that it is to us. Julie knows how much we all love and support you two. It's just hard to hear such harsh words from our parents."

"You're right, Elizabeth," Tom replied, feeling a little chided by his sister-in-law, but quickly understanding that she was right. "I should have been more understanding of your feelings. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Tom, I'm just glad I have you," Julie smiled, her sobs easing into sniffles. "And you, too, Elizabeth. I'm going to go splash my face and dry up these tears."

"Good idea," Elizabeth smiled.

As soon as Julie left she rubbed her temples with her hand.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to make things worse. I guess I should have realized how upset you both would be at your father's harsh words. I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings."

"It's alright, Tom. I know how poorly my father treated you - and Jack - before. I'm sure you didn't have a very high opinion of him to begin with, but he is our father..."

"And no matter what you still love him," Tom finished. "I can understand and respect that. I'd love to be able to be angry at my father..."

He looked down, momentarily lost in thought.

"But, nonetheless, thanks. I'm so used to Julie being this strong, tough woman I sometimes forget how fragile she is."

Elizabeth chuckled.

"The way you describe my sister, it's as if you're talking about another person," she smiled.

"Perhaps she changed, Elizabeth. She always talks about how brave and strong you are. You really inspired her to go on an adventure - to take a chance at a different life."

"So, I'm to blame for all this mess," Elizabeth teased.

Tom grinned.

"Well, I suppose you are," he replied.

"What's so funny?" Julie asked as she came down the stairs.

Elizabeth answered, "Life, my dear sister. Life."

 _end of flashback_

 _..._

"Good morning, Julie. How are you?"

"I'm alright, Abigail," Julie replied, unconvincingly.

"Well, I'm convinced," Abigail joked.

Julie shrugged.

"Look, I know you're still upset. It's perfectly understandable. Just give your parents time to process the news. Maybe they'll come around eventually."

"Oh, who cares," Julie resigned. "It's their loss. Tom is a wonderful man and he's worked very hard to care for me and our baby. If they can't accept him, well, who needs them? We'll do just fine on our own."

Julie crossed her arms in defiance and Abigail couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Well, mostly on our own," Julie continued. "With help from our friends..."

"Of course, Julie. I hope you think of me as family. You know, when I lost Noah and Peter I thought I'd never know what it meant to have a family again. Then Elizabeth came into my life, and she was a dear friend, but she also became my family. Then Clara...and Cody and Becky...It made me realize that blood isn't the only thing that makes a family, Julie. Whether your parents accept your decisions in life or not, just know that you will always have family who loves you."

"Oh, Abigail, don't make me get all teary-eyed. I have to serve breakfast in a few minutes," Julie smiled, hugging Abigail quickly. "You know how these baby emotions just make me so weepy."

Abigail smiled.

"I remember vaguely," she replied.

Just then, Elizabeth came rushing through the door smiling.

"Well, you certainly seem to be in brighter spirits this morning," Abigail commented.

"This telegram just came from Jack. They are heading out today. Hopefully, they will be back in Hope Valley by the end of the week."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Elizabeth," Julie squealed. "And they will be here for the Christmas pageant. That's excellent news."

"It is," Elizabeth said excitedly. "Finally, a bright spot."

As the ladies celebrated Elizabeth's good news, Tom came rushing in with news of his own.

"Goodness, Tom. What's the emergency?" Abigail asked, startled, as Tom rushed in, breathless.

"I...got a...job!" he exclaimed between breaths.

"Oh, Tom, that's wonderful!" Julie clapped her hands and grabbed Tom in a hug. He spun her around and sat her back down on the floor.

"Mr Coulter hired me up on the spot. I didn't even have to ask. He told me he needed me right away. In fact," he said turning to Elizabeth, "I have to go with some men to Buxton for a couple of days to pick up a big load of supplies for the mill expansion. Is it okay if I leave Julie in your hands until I get back? Sorry for the short notice, but we're leaving shortly. I just ran to tell Julie and go home and grab my pack for the trip."

"Of course it is, Tom. She'll be fine without you a few days."

"Oh, I'm going to miss you," Julie pouted.

"We haven't been separated overnight since we got married," Tom explained.

"Well, then, it will do you good," Abigail laughed. "Sometimes absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Well, I'm fond enough," Julie replied, continuing her pout. "I don't need an absence. But I'm glad you'll be working, Tom, so I suppose I will just have to get over it."

"Come on, Abigail. Let's give these two a moment. I'll help you start the breakfast service," Elizabeth offered, turning her back on Julie and Tom with a smile.


	6. Surprise Visit

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth greeted her friend with enthusiasm. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Oh, Elizabeth I can't wait to tell you all about it. It was exquisite. But first, I've heard you've started planning the Christmas pageant without me. I know there's not much time left, but..."

"Oh, Rosemary, of course not. We would never plan such a big event without you. I've only worked with the children on their parts and they've begun making decorations, just to help take some of the load off, but Florence, Molly, and Dottie were eagerly awaiting your guidance and direction to begin the plans. They have some wonderful things to show you and get your opinion on," Elizabeth winked at Abigail out of the corner of her eye.

Rosemary clasped her hands together.

"Oh aren't you a darling? Trying to bear some of my weight in my absence. You're a true friend, Elizabeth. I don't know what I'd do without you. Which is why I can't wait to share all my wonderful honeymoon ideas with you. We'll have you a wonderful adventure planned in no time."

"Whoa, there, Rosemary," Elizabeth laughed, trying to hide a deep blush. "Why don't you focus on the Christmas pageant for now."

"You're probably right. There's so much to do and so little time. Ahh," she gasped. "I'll have to get Lee and some of his men to help me get the best tree."

She made grand gestures with her arms. "It has to be bold and full and green..."

"Well, we will let you get to that, Rosemary. It seems like an awful lot of work in such a short time, but if anyone can do it, you can," Abigail reassured.

"Oh, thank you, Abigail. And when I get everything rolling, Elizabeth, we'll have coffee and I'll tell you about our trip."

"That sounds lovely, Rosemary."

"I must be off. So much to do..." her voice trailed as she hurried out of the cafe.

As soon as the door shut Elizabeth exhaled.

"I'm tired just thinking about what she has planned," Elizabeth joked.

"Oh, my, she certainly does have enough energy to manage, though, doesn't she?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Sometimes I envy her that. If I had half her energy...well, I should be going. I will see you this evening, Abigail."

"Have a good day at school, Elizabeth."

...

"Well, hello, there. You look a little lost. Could I help you find something? The hotel, perhaps? It's right over there..." Rosemary pointed to the saloon. She put her hand beside her mouth as if to whisper, but not really saying quietly, "It's in the saloon, which is, at first, a little off-putting, but don't you worry, this little town will grow on you in no time."

"I seriously doubt that," the man replied, dryly.

"Oh, I thought that at first, but here it is almost two years later and I'm still here and, in fact, just married the man of my dreams, so we're settled in Hope Valley for a while. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Hmph," the man snorted.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Rosemary LeVe...I mean Coulter. Rosemary Coulter. It's such a pleasure to have you in our town."

"Thank you dear. My name is Grace. This is my husband William. Could you possibly tell us where we could find Elizabeth Thatcher?"

"Well, she should be at school. I'm sure she'll be done soon, but if you'd like I could show you..."

"That won't be necessary. Could you direct us to the constable?" the man asked.

"Well, of course. The jail is right there down the street, but I'm afraid you won't find him there. I'm told he's traveling with his mother back to Hope Valley as we speak. I believe he's still a few days out."

"Oh," Grace replied.

"You must tired from your journey. And hungry," Rosemary interjected. "The food at Abigail's there is the best in town."

"I suppose we could use something to eat," Grace said.

"Fine," William agreed, and let Rosemary lead them to Abigail's Cafe.

The door to the cafe opened and Abigail turned to greet the arrivals.

"Good mor...Grace?" she formed a question in utter surprise.

"Oh, Abigail, dear, it's good to see you again," Mrs Thatcher smiled.

"You know each other?" Rosemary asked in surprise.

"Rosemary, this is Mr and Mrs Thatcher. Elizabeth and Julie's parents," Abigail replied.

Rosemary formed a large "O" with her mouth and before she could respond, Julie came out of the kitchen carrying the coffee pot. She nearly dropped it at the sight of her parents.

"Mother? Father?"

"Hello, Julie. It's so good to see you, dear."

Julie sat the coffee pot down and rushed to hug her mother.

"It's good to see you, too," she gushed, but quickly the smile left her face. "If you're here to drag me home..."

"Come, Julie, let's not discuss our family matters here. Your mother and I will enjoy a nice lunch. Elizabeth raves about Abigail's cooking, so we shall see if she is correct," Mr Thatcher interjected.

"Well, I have never tasted food this good before," Julie replied, smiling at Abigail. "I'm sure you will find it most agreeable. Here, let's find you a table."

She led her parents to a table in the corner and Abigail went to the kitchen with Rosemary following close on her heels.

"Abigail? Does Elizabeth know her parents are here? Was she expecting them?"

"Oh, no, Rosemary, I certainly think not. "

"Should we go tell her?" Rosemary questioned.

"No, no. Let's get the Thatcher's settled first. Elizabeth will be home from school soon. Let's not interrupt her and the students."

"If you think that's best," Rosemary replied.

"Yes. I think so. Now, didn't you have a pageant to plan?"

"Oh, yes, you're right. But someone should attend to Elizabeth's parents..."

Abigail smiled.

"We can manage here, Rosemary. And I'm sure they would like to talk privately with Julie. And Elizabeth when she returns. Didn't you say you had a lot to do to get ready for the pageant?"

"Yes, yes. You're right. I really should be going. You'll let me know if you need anything?"

"Of course. Thank you, Rosemary."

Rosemary bid her goodbyes and headed out. Abigail delivered the Thatchers' food and left them alone to eat it.

"Julie, darling, are you alright?"

"I don't know, Abigail. I don't know why my parents are here if they aren't coming to drag me back home. But in the letter they didn't say anything about coming here. I never would have thought they would..."

Abigail touched Julie's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't get all worked up just yet, Julie. Give them a chance to tell you why they are here. There's no use jumping to conclusions."

Julie took a deep breath.

"You're right, I suppose."

Mr and Mrs Thatcher complimented Abigail on the meal when they were finished.

"I see my daughters were correct, Mrs Stanton. Your food is outstanding."

"Thank you, Mr Thatcher. But, please, call me Abigail."

He smiled. A rare thing for William Thatcher.

"Then call me William."

"Yes, Abigail," Grace added, "the food was delicious."

"You must be tired from your trip," Abigail said. "Julie can show you to the hotel."

"That would be lovely," Grace said. "I'm quite tired."

"Alright, then," William agreed. "Julie, could you please show us?"

"Of course, Father."

Julie led them to the hotel and got them settled.

"Elizabeth will be home from school soon," she said. "If you'd like, you can come back to Abigail's and we can all talk."

"We wouldn't want to impose on Mrs Stanton," Grace said.

"It wouldn't be an imposition," Julie replied. "She's family to us."

"Speaking of family," her father began, "Where is your husband?"

"He's gone to Buxton with other men from the sawmill. They are getting supplies to bring back."

"So, he's working at the sawmill?" Grace asked.

"Yes. He just started there. We're very grateful he found work so quickly," Julie replied.

"And a salary from a sawmill will provide for you and a baby?" William asked.

"Perhaps we can discuss this more after we've had a chance to rest?" Grace interjected.

"Fine," William relented. "We will come to the cafe after your mother has rested."

...

Elizabeth opened the door to Abigail's and rushed in.

"It's getting quite chilly out there," she began. "It's even starting to smell like Christm..."

She stopped short of finishing the word when she noticed her parents.

"Mother? Father? What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello, Elizabeth. We thought maybe you'd be a little happier to see us," her mother smiled.

Elizabeth rushed to hug her.

"I'm very glad to see you, I'm just surprised, that's all," Elizabeth quickly said.

She hugged her father.

"After your letter," she continued, "I certainly wasn't expecting you to come to Hope Valley."

"I convinced your father that perhaps he was a little rash in his response to you. He was persuaded to come here with me and talk to you and Julie face-to-face."

"Mother, father, I appreciate that, but I am not returning to Hamilton," Elizabeth replied.

"Why don't I leave you alone?" Abigail asked. "Please let me know if I can get you anything."

"Oh, Abigail, we shouldn't impose on your hospitality," Grace began.

"Nonsense," Abigail replied. "I'll just be straightening up out front."

"Elizabeth, honey, no one said we were here to force you to come home."

Grace said.

"Force, no," her father said, "but strongly encourage."

"William..." her mother chided.

"It's alright, mother," Elizabeth reassured her. "But I'm sorry, father. I'm not going to change my mind. My life is here now. Hope Valley is my home."

"Elizabeth, how can you abandon your family and your home for some frontier town?"

"I don't expect you to understand the life I've chosen, but I just want you to trust me. Trust that I know what's best for me," she pleaded. "You raised me to be strong and brave and to take care of myself. Let me do that."


	7. Returned

It had been two days since Elizabeth's parents had arrived in Hope Valley. Elizabeth certainly hadn't expected their visit, but she definitely didn't expect them to linger beyond a day. She thought she had made it clear that she wasn't leaving, but maybe they still thought they could persuade Julie.

"That was another wonderful meal. Thank you, Abigail,"

"You're welcome, Grace. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know it's much simpler than back in Hamilton..."

"Nonsense!" Grace interrupted. "Your cooking can rival anyone back home. It's simply divine."

"Well, thank you. That's a big compliment coming from you," Abigail smiled.

"Yes, my wife is correct, Abigail. It is outstanding," Mr Thatcher offered.

In the back of the cafe, Julie washed lunch dishes, trying to avoid her parents as much as possible. Suddenly, the door opened and Tom stepped through.

"Oh, Tom, you're back. I missed you so."

"I can't stay, I just wanted to let you know I was back in town. We've got two wagons full of supplies to unload, so we'll be hard at it for the next few hours."

"Tom, my parents are here," Julie said quietly.

"Here, here? In Hope Valley?" Tom's eyes widened.

"In Hope Valley and in Abigail's cafe. They're having lunch as we speak."

"What are they doing in Hope Valley?" Tom asked, surprised.

"Well, father came to convince us to return home. But mother came to try to convince him otherwise."

Tom looked confused.

"So, your mother doesn't want you to go back home?"

"Well, of course she wants me to," Julie replied. "But she understands that we've made our own decisions. She understands that we've both made a life away from Hamilton."

"Do you miss home, Julie?"

"Well, yes," Julie admitted. "But you're my home now, Tom. Wherever you are - that's where I want to be, too."

Tom embraced his wife and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I have to go, but..."

"Go. Go. You have work to do. We can talk later this evening."

Abigail came to the back of the cafe just as Tom was walking out the door.

"Was that Tom?" she asked.

"Yes, they just arrived back into town. He wanted to stop by and let me know. They have a lot of supplies to unload, so he couldn't stay."

"Did you tell him about your parents?" Abigail questioned.

"I did. I told him we would talk to them later this evening."

Abigail patted Julie's shoulder.

"Well, at least you have Tom here with you."

"I hope for Elizabeth's sake that Jack comes home soon, too."

...

"Alright, children, settle down. We're almost done today, but there's one last thing..."

Elizabeth stopped short as she turned around and saw the church doors opening. The sight in front of her was the sweetest sight her eyes had seen in weeks.

"Jack?" she whispered, breathless.

"Constable Thornton!" all the children cheered. They seemed as excited to have him back in town as Elizabeth. They all crowded around him. The girls hugged him and told him how glad they were to see him. They boys nodded and smiled, telling him the same in their own way.

"Children, I'm sure Constable Thornton is very tired from his long journey. Perhaps we can celebrate his return later?" she laughed at the happy children.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss Thatcher. I ..."

"It's alright, Constable. We were just finishing."

She turned her attention back to the children, mustering all the focus she could manage for the next few seconds.

"Class dismissed. We'll pick up here tomorrow."

The children quickly grabbed their books and headed out the door, some smiling knowingly at the Constable and their teacher.

"I really didn't mean to interrupt," Jack said as all the children were scrambling out the door. He walked further down the aisle and grew closer to Elizabeth.

"I just arrived back, and I couldn't wait another minute..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, Elizabeth rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care if it was proper behavior or not. She had missed Jack terribly and she was so relieved to see him and touch him again.

Jack, after overcoming his initial surprise at Elizabeth's bold behavior, hugged her back with equal intensity. When they finally broke away, he brought his hand to her cheek and kissed her gently.

"I missed you, Elizabeth," he said softly.

"Not half as much as I missed you," she replied.

They just stood there for several minutes, taking in the sight of each other. Then Elizabeth remembered what awaited her back at Abigail's.

"Jack, my parents..."

"Elizabeth, I..."

They both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Jack, what did you want to say?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, no, you said something about your parents?" Jack replied.

"I wrote to them about Julie and Tom. The response I received back was harsher than you can even imagine. My father demanded that both of us return home and that Julie would be sent away to live with an aunt..."

"What?" Jack asked, anger beginning to surface.

"Of course, neither Julie and I had any intention of doing such. But then, a few days ago, they just appear here in Hope Valley. No word of their coming. Apparently, mother doesn't feel the same way as father. It's all such a mess," Elizabeth sighed, placing her hands over her face.

Jack gently took her hands into his and removed them from her face. He held them close to his chest and pulled her in to him.

"It will be alright, Elizabeth. We will get through this together."

After all they had been through - all the trials and struggles - Elizabeth knew without a doubt that he was right. She knew that they would get through this. Together.

...

Elizabeth and Jack walked to Abigail's arm-in-arm. As they walked, Jack's mind raced. His plan for how his homecoming would go was very different than reality allowed. He had grand ideas about what would happened when he first saw Elizabeth, but all that was derailed by news of her parents' arrival in Hope Valley. He sighed, thinking of yet another missed opportunity. However, this time he was not as defeated as the last. This time he knew that Elizabeth's heart was in the same place as his. This was just a momentary set back.

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked, worried when she heard Jack's sigh.

"I'm just happy to be home," he smiled.

Elizabeth squeezed his arm and smiled as they headed into Abigail's.

There, Abigail was sitting having coffee with Charlotte. Abigail smiled brightly when the couple walked through the door, and she greeted Jack with a hug.

"I am so glad you're back. Not as glad as Elizabeth, I'm sure," she smiled. "But still very happy."

"Did you miss us that much?" Jack teased Elizabeth.

"Maybe a little," she grinned.

"Lizzie, did Jack tell you how hard he made us ride on the way back. I don't know if I'll be able to ride again for weeks, I'm so sore. Nothing would stop him from rushing back to you."

"Mom!" Jack chided.

"Now don't start that sass," Charlotte replied.

"So, maybe you missed me a little, too?" Elizabeth teased Jack.

"Well, I left Hope Valley without a constable," he stammered. "I had to make sure everyone in town was safe."

Elizabeth grinned.

"And now that I've delivered you safely to Abigail's, I need to get over to the jail..."

"Running off so soon?" Charlotte asked, with a teasing smile.

"I...I'll see you later, Elizabeth.." Jack stuttered, rushing for the door.

"Um hmm," Elizabeth nodded, smiling. She had never quite seen Jack so flushed before. It made her heart flutter a little.

"I was just telling Charlotte that Tom was back. He stopped in to tell Julie earlier, but had to get back to help unload the wagons," Abigail told Elizabeth.

"That's good news," Elizabeth replied. She was glad everyone was back safe and sound in Hope Valley, but now with her family here - it all seemed overwhelming.

Charlotte noticed a sense of gloom in Elizabeth and had a pretty good idea what was causing it. She wasn't sure how to broach the subject, but after many days had passed with nothing to do but talk and ride, she felt that she had gained a good deal of insight into this woman who would probably be her daughter-in-law soon enough.

"Elizabeth, Abigail told me that your parents had arrived," Charlotte began as she poured Elizabeth a cup of coffee.

Elizabeth eagerly accepted the cup and sat down, sighing out loud.

"Did she mention why they were here?" Elizabeth asked, taking a sip out of her cup.

Abigail and Charlotte exchanged knowing looks.

"She might have said they were unhappy about Julie's...situation."

"Charlotte, please don't take their response as a criticism of your sons, but our life... **their** life...they just expected a different sort of life for us. I think they'd finally begun to accept my decision to leave all that behind for Hope Valley, but Julie running away...well, that was just too much for my father. I think he hoped to convince us to return to Hamilton with him."

"Lizzie, I may have grown up very different than you, but trust me, I understand why your parents feel the way they do."

"You do?" Elizabeth asked, confused that Charlotte would seem to take her parents' side.

"Of course. All parents want what's best for their children. This isn't the life I would have chosen for Jack. But there comes a point when we realize we can not control our children and their decisions in life. Up until you left home, your parents haven't had to face that truth. Now that they do - it's bound to be difficult for them. Shoot, I never thought a girl like you would fit with my Jack. But I got to know you, Lizzie. And your kind and loving heart, your determination and strong will - that's just the kind of woman Jack needs."

"Thank you, Charlotte. That means a lot to me."

Charlotte smiled and pulled her chair closer to Elizabeth. She took Elizabeth's hands into hers.

Elizabeth was so surprised by the gesture, she was speechless.

"Lizzie, I know I just showed up here and put myself right in the middle of your life. But you took me in. You've never complained, and have been nothing but kind to me. You even insisted on Jack coming back to Aberdeen with me. I know it hasn't been easy for you to have me here, but you have been more than welcoming. Even the notion of me living here hasn't run you off. Jack is a lucky man, and I'm glad he has you."

Elizabeth smiled and her heart swelled. Charlotte Thornton was definitely cut from different cloth than Elizabeth, but Elizabeth knew how much she loved Jack and how much Jack loved her. Having Charlotte's "blessing" was important. Elizabeth knew they would find away to forge a new life together in Hope Valley.


	8. A Plea from the Heart

**_A/N: For purposes of my story, there is a James that works at the mill in Hope Valley. Even if he doesn't exist in the TV Hope Valley- he's in this one ;)_** ** _It isn't really relevant to the story, I just needed an non-essential character, so ... Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

"Who do you suppose that is?" Mrs Thatcher asked her husband in response to the knock at their hotel room door.

"I'm certain I don't know," Mr Thatcher replied. He opened the door to find Jack Thornton at his door.

Jack stood there in his Mountie uniform, hat in hand, with a look that showed part determination and part apprehension.

"Constable Thornton? I see you've made it back to town. If you're looking for Elizabeth, however..."

"No, sir," Jack interrupted. "I was actually hoping I could have a moment of your time. With both of you." he nodded towards Mrs Thatcher.

"Well, come in, Constable," Mr Thatcher motioned.

"Just Jack is fine," he smiled.

"Well, Jack, it's nice to see you again," Mrs Thatcher said, rising to shake greet him. "I hope your trip was a good one. No troubles, I hope."

"It was, indeed a good trip. I enjoyed spending time with my mother. We hadn't spent that much time together in many years."

"It's always nice to spend time with family," she said.

Jack swallowed, nervous that she was leading the conversation in the path opposite of how he wanted it to go.

"Please, sit," Mr Thatcher motioned. "It seems you have something pressing on your mind."

"I do, sir," he began.

"Look, if this is about your brother and my daughter, I..."

"Pardon me, no, sir. I don't want to talk to you about Julie and Tom. My brother can speak for himself, and I would never dare to think to try and speak on Julie's behalf, sir."

"Well," Mr Thatcher responded. "I respect a man who doesn't meddle in other's affairs. So, what is the issue you wish to discuss?"

"It's Elizabeth, sir. And our future."

"When you say 'our', I can only assume you mean you and Elizabeth? Together?"

"Yes, sir," Jack answered. "I'm not sure I've made it clear to either of you how I truly feel about your daughter."

"And how do you feel?"

"Mr Thatcher, your daughter is very important to me. I am sure you know how special she is. She has changed my life in ways I never imagined it could change. When I came to Hope Valley I never dreamed I'd make a home here. In fact, I didn't even want to be here. I was a little angry, actually, because I thought the only thing that separated me from a posting at Cape Fullerton was a spoiled, little rich girl that wouldn't last a week on the frontier. And since that first week Elizabeth has done nothing but surprise and amaze me. Who I thought she was...well, that's not who she is. And she made me realize that who I thought I was - is not who I am."

"I must, admit, Jack. Your candor has left me a little speechless," Mr Thatcher replied, unsure how to respond to Jack's revelations.

"You must know Elizabeth thinks very highly of you, too. Her letters almost make you seem too good to be true," Mrs Thatcher added.

"I'm sure, ma'am, that Elizabeth is far too flattering of me in her letters, but I assure you, I am not exaggerating her virtues, Mrs Thatcher. Elizabeth is an amazing woman. I'm lucky to know her. I'm even luckier to have her heart," Jack admitted, blushing. "I know that Elizabeth can and will make her own decisions in life, but it would mean the world to both of us if we could have your blessing."

Jack took a deep breath. Ever since the moment he left Hope Valley to return with his mother to Aberdeen, he'd rehearsed this conversation in his head. Julie and Tom's arrival had definitely shaken Jack's resolve to finally ask Elizabeth to marry him. He knew her parents would be upset about their youngest daughter's decisions, and adding his brother into the situation did not do him any favors with the Thatchers. He knew from their previous meetings that they would not be thrilled at the idea of having a Mountie for a son-in-law. He knew they wanted better for their daughter. But this was his belief, firmly rooted in his soul, that he and Elizabeth were meant for each other. They had come too far and through too much to be separated now. But he also knew that Elizabeth's parents were very important to her, and having their blessing would mean the world to her. He wanted her to be happy and secure in their new life together. So every minute of every day since leaving Hope Valley, he had planned and practiced the speech he just gave the Thatchers. Originally, he had thought he would have to go all the way to Hamilton to have it, so he was pleasantly surprised to learn they were in Hope Valley when he arrived. At first, he thought perhaps it was terrible timing to approach them. If they had come all the way to Hope Valley, it certainly wasn't to offer their congratulations to the newlyweds. But he knew that it was now or never, and he had waited long enough to propose to Elizabeth. So, as soon as he left Abigail's he made a bee-line for the hotel. He swallowed every ounce of pride in him as he knocked on that door. As he sat there, he still wasn't sure if he'd made the right decision, but he knew that he had to try.

"You want my blessing to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage?" Mr Thatcher finally asked after moments of silence. Mrs Thatcher had gasped as he spoke the word blessing and tears had formed at the corner of her eyes. She waited for her husband's reaction before she spoke.

"Yes, sir. That is what I'm asking," Jack answered.

"You know I came to Hope Valley with the intention of taking my daughters back home."

"I assumed," Jack replied. "Is that still your intention?"

"It would seem, Jack, that my intentions and my daughter's wishes are at odds," Mr Thatcher replied, make as much of a semblance of a smile as he lips made.

"It would seem so," Jack agreed, also smiling.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door.

"My we are certainly quite popular today," Mrs Thatcher commented.

Mr Thatcher opened the door to Hickam.

"Pardon me, Mr Thatcher, but I was told Constable Thornton was here. It's an emergency."

Jack stepped to the doorway as he heard Hickam.

"What's wrong, Hickam?"

"There's been an accident at the mill..." he began.

"Mr Thatcher, Mrs Thatcher, I apologize, but..."

"Nonsense, Constable. You're needed. Go. We can continue this conversation another time," Mr Thatcher assured him.

Jack put his hat on and nodded towards the Thatchers and followed Hickam out of the hotel.

They arrived at the mill to find a chaotic and rowdy crowd.

"Lee!" Jack called, seeing his friend admist the chaos. "What happened?"

"Jack, thank goodness you're here. The men were unloading the last of the supplies - there was a heavy crate. A bottom board of the crate broke and a heavy motor landed on James and Tom. Tom says he's okay, but his leg really needs attention. Bill is in bad shape."

"Has anyone sent for Faith?"

"We tried, Constable," Hickam answered. "But she wasn't at the clinic. Ms Abigail said she and Pastor Frank rode out to the new settlement this morning."

"Ok, I'll go find her," Jack replied.

"No, I'll go!" a voice called out.

"Tom? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little cut on my leg is all. James took the brunt. It landed on top of him and he's having trouble breathing."

Jack examined his brother's leg. It was much worse than Tom let on.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"I'm fine. Besides, you're needed here. You're the one can be the most help without the nurse here. I rode out with her and Pastor Frank a couple of weeks ago. I know right where to find them. I'll hurry. You tend to James."

Before Jack could argue Tom hopped on Jack's horse and thundered away. Jack was astonished to see his brother be so noble. His surprise only paused him for a moment, as his concern quickly turned to James.

"Let's get him over to the clinic. We can keep him comfortable and tend to him as best we can until Faith arrives."

The men carefully loaded him up and rushed him to the clinic.

The commotion in getting him settled led to a gathering crowd on the streets of town. Word of the accident spread and soon Julie was aware. She rushed to the clinic in search of Tom.

"Jack? Jack, where's Tom?"

Jack ushered her out of the clinic, where Hickam and Lee were doing their best to keep prying eyes outside and out of the way.

"Julie, he's okay. He rode to the settlement to get Faith."

"But I heard he was hurt..."

"Julie? What's going on?"

Julie turned to see her mother and father. After Jack rushed off they made their way downstairs to find out what was going on. As word of the accident spread through town, they, too had heard the news.

"Oh, Father," Julie cried, rushing into his arms. Mr Thatcher was startled, but recovered and hugged his daughter.

"Is Tom alright, dear?" her mother asked.

Jack answered.

"He's fine. His leg is injured, but he wouldn't give me time to look at it. He rode to find the town nurse. She went to the settlement outside town to take supplies and check on the people there."

"Why would he run off when he was hurt?" Julie pouted.

"I guess he was doing what he thought was right. James is in pretty bad shape. Tom wanted to help," Jack answered, truthfully unsure of the real answer himself.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mr Thatcher asked.

"I appreciate the offer, Mr Thatcher, but until Faith gets here, the best we can do is keep him comfortable."

"Shouldn't he go to the hospital?" Mrs Thatcher asked.

"The nearest hospital is Union City," Jack answered. "Faith needs to examine him and make sure he's okay to travel before we try to take him that far."

He looked at his sister in law, who seemed frightened and worried. Tears had already started slowly trickling down her cheeks. He looked up and saw Elizabeth and Abigail approaching.

"Elizabeth!" he called. "Why don't you take your sister and parents to Abigail's? As soon as Tom arrives back, I'll let you know."

Elizabeth was puzzled as to what Jack meant - she wasn't even sure exactly what was going on, but she nodded and hoped Julie would explain once they got back to the cafe.

Jack headed back in to tend to the patient until Faith could arrive.

After a couple of hours, Tom finally rode up with Faith on the back of the horse. Pastor Frank was bringing the wagon back, but he was much slower than Tom and Faith on the horse.

Faith rushed in to tend to James and Jack made Tom allow him to look at his leg.

"It needs stitches," Jack said, frowning. "And you didn't clean it first. It's already started to look red."

"I'm told you're handy with a needle," Tom grinned.

"Why would you take off like that?" Jack asked, seriously. "I've never known you to be..."

"A hero?" Tom finished. "Maybe spending time with my big brother is rubbing off on me."

Tom smiled, but Jack did not share his levity.

"I was going to say reckless," he frowned. "You had no business racing off with your leg like this. You've got a wife and child on the way to worry about now, Tom."

"Which is exactly why I did it. James is hurt bad, Jack. Anyone can see that. You and I are bound to the best riders in this town. You know that. You were needed here, so that left me. If that was me in there, I'd want someone to help me. James has got a wife and kids, too. They need him. That's why I went Jack."

Jack stopped cleaning Tom's wounds for a moment. He looked into his brother's eyes and saw something he never had before - a man.

"You know, little brother," he smiled for the first time. "I think you might just be growing up."

"Shut up, Jack," Tom teased him.

Jack busied himself cleaning and suturing Tom's wounds. By the time he finished Faith came back out from caring for James.

"Not bad work, Constable. Maybe there's a future for you in medicine, after all," she smiled warmly.

"I don't think so. I'll leave the healing to you," he replied with a grin. "How is he?"

"Not good. For sure, he has a few broken ribs. He needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible. But that could also be worse for him..."

Faith groaned. They had a dilemma and she didn't know what the right answer was.

"If he stays here, there's really nothing I can do for him. I don't know the extent of his internal injuries, and he may need surgery. But, the trip to the hospital may cause his injuries to worsen. I'm afraid ..."

"He might die on the way?" Jack finished.

Faith nodded.

"What if we padded the wagon with blankets and such?" Tom asked. "Packed him nice and tight so he didn't move around. Try to keep him from feeling the bumps?"

"That's not a bad idea," Faith answered. "We need blankets and-"

Lee, who had just walked in to overhear the end of the conversation, chimed in, "What about wood shavings?"

"Wood shavings?" Faith echoed.

"We can pour wood shavings - sawdust - into the wagon. If we make a thick enough layer, it would cushion him pretty well."

"That just might work," Jack said.

"Ok. Get to it," Faith answered. "I'll round up blankets and we'll need a plywood board to put directly under him, Mr Coulter. And rope to tie him down on it. This will help stabilize him, as well."

Lee nodded and grabbed Hickam to help.

"I'll help, too," Tom said, trying to rise, but Jack pushed him back down.

"Oh no, you don't," Jack told him. "You're not going anywhere. You stay right here and keep that leg elevated."

Tom looked from Jack to Faith.

"I thought **she** was the nurse," he joked.

"I am," Faith replied, putting her hands on her hips. "And Jack is right. You don't move from that spot."

"I'm going with Lee and Hickam. We'll be back as soon as we can, Faith."

"Yes, please hurry. Time is not on our side," she said grimly.

Jack nodded and headed out the door behind Lee. The quickly readied the wagon for its trip to Union City. They took it back to the clinic just as the pastor arrived back into town.

"Jack!" he called. "What can I do?"

"Pray!" Jack called back.

They quickly, but carefully loaded James into the wagon and got him settled. Faith hopped in beside Lee and they took off for Union City.

After they were out of sight, Jack headed for Abigail's.

"Jack!" Julie cried out. "Is Tom..."

"He's back at the clinic," Jack answered quickly, trying to calm her down. "I stitched up his leg, but it looks pretty rough. I'm making him rest it and Faith put some ointment on it to help with the healing. He should be okay. We just have to watch his leg closely to make sure it doesn't get infected."

"Oh, thank goodness," she sighed, relieved. "I'm going over there right now."

Before Jack could respond, she rushed out the door.

Elizabeth looked at him, questioningly.

"It's alright," he replied to her unasked question. "Lee and Faith are on their way to Union City with James. They will send word as soon as they can."

"We should have a prayer service," Abigail chimed in.

"It definitely seems to work in this town," Jack winked.

"Yes, it does," Elizabeth agreed, smiling.


	9. Change of Heart

"This little town certainly seems to come all together in times of crisis, doesn't it, William?"

"Yes, it's quite...touching." Mr Thatcher agreed.

They stood among the crowd at a prayer vigil for the injured sawmill worker.

Elizabeth was amazed and thrilled to see her parents join in. Just a week ago she would have never imagined her parents setting foot in Hope Valley. Now they had been here for several days and were participating in a town prayer vigil. My how things had changed since she came out West.

She looked at Jack, remembering how not that long ago she sat by his beside while the town prayed for him. It had worked. God had rescued Jack from near-tragedy and brought him back to her. She had known where her heart was before that night, but when Jack broke the silence with his words, "but not to take too much time" - she knew without a doubt that this handsome, rugged Mountie was the man God had sent for her. The mix of relief, joy, thankfulness, and love that stirred in her heart at that moment let her know without a doubt that, not only was Hope Valley now her home, but so was Jack Thornton.

She saw a worry in his eyes. She knew he was worried about James, but something else was there, too.

"Jack, are you alright?"

Elizabeth's words snapped him out of a daze. He turned to look at her.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You're worried about something. Something more than just James."

Jack sighed. He had a lot on his mind at the moment.

"Tom's leg didn't look so good. I'm worried that it might be worse than we think."

"Faith will take good care of him," Elizabeth reassured him.

"I know, but I'm worried he should have gone to Union City, too. He might need more than Faith can do here in Hope Valley."

"I'm sure if he needs more attention, Faith will let us know. Here," she said, taking his hand into hers. "Let's pray for Tom, too."

Jack gave her a little smile and nodded, bowing his head to pray with her.

...

After the prayer service, Abigail had invited the Thatcher's back to the cafe for coffee and pie.

"I think we'll be heading home tomorrow, Elizabeth," Mr Thatcher announced.

"Why don't you stay for the Christmas pageant? It's tomorrow evening. You could leave the day after that," she suggested, not expecting them to accept.

"Oh, William, I would enjoy seeing what Elizabeth has done with the children," Mrs Thatcher pleaded. "It's only one more night here."

Elizabeth was excited by her mother's plea, and looked to her father with hopeful eyes.

"Alright. We'll stay for the pageant, I suppose. One more night," Mr Thatcher agreed.

Elizabeth was thrilled, and Jack could see the happiness in her eyes.

"I'm going to go check on Tom," Jack said, rising. "I'll come back to walk you home in a bit, Elizabeth."

"Alright, Jack," she replied. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Before he could answer, Mr Thatcher stood up. "Why don't I come with you? If you don't mind, that is."

Jack looked to Elizabeth who was a puzzled as he was and stammered, "No...I...of course not. You're welcome to."

"Fine, then. Grace, wait here. I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright, darling," she said with a knowing smile. Elizabeth gave her a puzzled look.

As the two men walked out the door, Elizabeth turned to her mother.

"What in the world is all that about?" she asked.

"I'm sure I don't know," Mrs Thatcher replied, taking a sip from her coffee cup.

Elizabeth stared at Abigail who shrugged her shoulders.

...

The two men walked towards the clinic in the brisk night air.

"You seem concerned about Tom," Mr Thatcher noted. "I thought he was fine. Just a cut on his leg."

"The cut was deep," Jack replied. "It was starting to redden. I'm worried about infection. He should have it taken care of before he rode off to get Faith."

"That was a brave thing he did," Mr Thatcher offered.

"I suppose," Jack said. "Assuming it doesn't cause his leg any harm."

"Well, even so, I think it was a brave thing. Now...about that talk we had earlier..."

"Yes, sir," Jack replied. He was starting to see why Mr Thatcher had insisted on coming with him.

"The truth is Jack, when my daughter first mentioned you in her letters I assumed it was a passing flirtation that would pass soon enough."

Jack nodded. He didn't like the sound of this.

"When Charles returned from Hope Valley this last time I was more than disappointed to learn that he had proposed to Elizabeth and she had turned him down. Even then, I still hoped she might come around."

Jack was feeling more and more like this conversation would not end well the closer they got to the clinic.

"Even as I came here to Hope Valley, I thought perhaps I'd be able to convince Elizabeth to stop this nonsense and come home. I only came because my wife would have come without me if I hadn't," he smiled at Jack. "She can be quite stubborn sometimes."

"I think that just might run in the family," Jack joked.

"Ah, I think you're right," Mr Thatcher agreed, smiling. "I thought I'd appease her and follow along, but be able to convince Elizabeth, in person, what nonsense it was for her to continue this frontier life."

Jack just nodded, not sure what to say. After a long, uncomfortable silence, Mr Thatcher finally spoke.

"You make her happy, Jack. I can tell. The first time she came home - I could see it in her eyes. I tried to deny it, sure. I tried to convince myself that this whole life she'd made for herself here was simply a schoolgirl fantasy and most unfit for a woman of her upbringing. But in letter after letter I saw a maturity and growth in Elizabeth that I would have never imagined. And coming here...well, coming here..." he paused, clearing his throat before continuing. "I see a whole different side of my daughter. I see a woman who has very different plans from the ones I've made for her."

"She certainly makes her own path, doesn't she," Jack smiled.

"Yes, she does," Mr Thatcher agreed, with a small smile of his own.

He stopped suddenly and turned to face Jack. He held out his hand to Jack and slowly, Jack held out his own.

"Jack Thornton, I'm glad Elizabeth has found a man like you. You make her very happy and I know you will take very good care of her," he said as he shook Jack's hand firmly.

"Th...thank you, Mr Thatcher...I..."

"As I told you, it's William. We are to be family now, after all," Mr Thatcher said, straightening his tie and continuing his walk.

Jack couldn't stop grinning. In that one moment, his whole world had just changed. His happiness seemed to carry him on wings towards the clinic and his smile diminished only when he saw the concerned look Faith wore on her face.

"Oh, Jack. I'm glad you're here. Tom has taken a fever. Faith is concerned," Julie greeted Jack in a whisper as soon as she saw the Mountie enter. Tom was sleeping and she was careful not to wake him. "Father...I...I wasn't expecting you to visit."

"Jack was coming this way so I thought I would go along with him to check on you," he replied, softly. Then added, "And Tom."

"Oh, thank you, Father," Julie cried, forgetting her whisper and enveloping her father in a hug. Mr Thatcher, taken aback, took a minute to gather himself and put his arms around his youngest daughter.

Jack turned his attention to Tom, who managed to still be sleeping through Julie's outburst, and then glanced at Faith. He went over to her and motioned for her to follow him out of the earshot of Julie and her father.

"What's happening?" Jack asked her.

"He's developed a fever," Faith began. "I've cleaned the wound again and given him medicine for the fever. I brought back some antibiotics from the hospital, so I started those, as well. If he doesn't get better, though, we'll need to take him to Union City."

Jack nodded, understanding the situation.

"Julie?" a distant voice called.

"Tom, I'm here, I'm here," Julie answered, rushing back to his side. "Oh, I didn't mean to wake you. You need your rest."

"I'm fine, I told you. I don't know what all the fuss is about anyway," Tom said, stirring, trying to sit himself up in the bed.

"Oh, no you don't. You lie right back down in that bed this minute. Enough playing the hero. I need you to be a good patient and get better."

"Yes, ma'am," Tom grinned, obeying his wife's stern admonition.

"Julie is right, Tom. You need to rest. It will help the healing," Faith agreed.

"Fine, fine. I'm not cut out for this lying in bed mess. I have work to do. Lee needs me at the mill."

"I think he'll manage," Jack interjected. "He said to tell you he's coming by in the morning to check on you."

Tom nodded.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Mr Thatcher interjected. "If there's anything you need please don't hesitate to ask."

Tom looked from Mr Thatcher to Julie to Jack. He wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Uh, thank you Mr Thatcher," he finally replied.

"We should head back to Abigail's. It's getting late, Julie. Why don't you come with us?" Jack asked.

"I'm staying here with Tom, of course," she replied.

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but he could see determination in Julie's eyes and knew it wasn't worth the fight. Faith noticed, and reassured Jack.

"I think Julie would make an excellent nurse," she smiled. "She is very stern with her patients. I'm sure she will take excellent care of Tom."

Jack gave a grin and nodded.

"I'm sure you're right," he agreed, putting on his hat and heading for the door.

"You'll come get me if you need anything?" he asked, pausing at the door.

"We will be fine, Jack," Julie assured him.

He and Mr Thatcher headed back to Abigail's. The Thatchers headed back to the hotel and Jack took Elizabeth to her house on his horse.

"So, how was Tom," she asked, once they arrived at her house. Jack dismounted and held his arm out for Elizabeth.

"He's started to run a fever, so Faith started antibiotics and cleaned the wound again. Hopefully, it doesn't get worse. He's very stubborn, though. Doesn't want to follow 'doctor's orders'," he grinned.

"My, oh, my, I can't imagine a Thornton man being stubborn," she smiled back, taking Jack's hand and lowering herself from the mount.

"Something you Thatcher women know a great deal about, as well," he said, taking Elizabeth into his arms.

"Perhaps," she said. She stared into Jack's eyes and then asked her question, "What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"You've been acting strange ever since you arrived back in Hope Valley. I know with the accident and all you've been preoccupied, but it's...it's something else I just can't put my finger on."

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Elizabeth," he said, a gleam in his eye.

"Oh, I think you do, Constable. But that's fine," she smiled, easing out of Jack's arms and up the stairs to her door. "If you don't want to let me in on your little secret."

Jack now stood holding air where Elizabeth was just seconds before.

"Elizabeth, I told you..."

"Yes, I am aware of what you told me. And what you didn't tell me," she winked.

She opened her door, and in almost a sing-song voice, she said softly, "Good night, Jack."

"Elizabeth?" Jack called as she shut the door behind herself. He smiled. Elizabeth knew him better than anyone, and she could tell he was keeping something from her. But it wasn't time to reveal his surprise just yet. He mounted his horse and smiled again as he headed back to town. Elizabeth would just have to wait a little longer to find out what surprises Jack had up his sleeve.


	10. Cold Night, Warm Hearts

"Oh, Elizabeth, darling. That was a fabulous program. The children did wonderfully. You've done a marvelous job with them," her mother gushed.

"Thank you, mother. It was really all the children. I only guided them," Elizabeth blushed.

"Well, you guided them well," her father replied to Elizabeth's surprise.

The Christmas pageant went wonderfully and everyone enjoyed themselves. Nearly the whole town had gathered to enjoy the festivities, which included a Christmas tree lighting and now a party at the saloon. Faith even thought Tom could come for a little while, as long as he promised to take it easy and not overdo it. His fever still came and went, and she was still cautious, but she thought the antibiotics were working.

"Julie. Tom. I wonder if we might discuss something with you?" Mr Thatcher asked as he and his wife approached the couple.

"What is it, father?" Julie asked cautiously.

"It's become quite clear that you are determined to forge your own path in life regardless of what our wishes for you are."

Julie opened her mouth to respond, but Mr Thatcher held his hand up to stop her and continued, "But it is also clear that you are quite capable of doing so on your own. We are quite impressed with how you have adapted to living on your own. And quite surprised, frankly. And perhaps we have misjudged Tom..."

"Oh, Father," Julie began, unable to contain herself any longer.

Mr Thatcher stopped her again.

"But we still don't think frontier life is for you," he said. "Either of you." He looked at Tom as he said the last part.

"Julie, dear, we'd like you and Tom to come back with us to Hamilton," her mother chimed in.

"Both of us?" Julie asked, surprised.

"Yes, both of you," her father answered. "Tom has proven himself quite capable of earning his way. And I believe the nurse is convinced he needs further medical attention. We could make sure he has the best care in the city."

"But where would we live?" Julie asked.

"With us, of course," her mother answered. Julie started to say something, but once again, her father interrupted her.

"We don't intend on interfering with your life, but at least until you're both...stable...there is plenty of room at home. I'm sure I can find Tom a good job and you'll have all the help you need with the baby."

"Viola will be leaving soon and the house will feel most empty," her mother said. "It will be wonderful to have you both there."

Julie looked at Tom who had remained remarkably silent through all of this revelation.

"Tom?" she asked quietly. "What do you think?"

Tom could not deny that he much preferred the hustle and bustle of the city over the quiet frontier life. He had grown quite fond of Hope Valley and was grateful to spend time with his mother and Jack, and was most definitely grateful for the support the town had given he and Julie. But Tom was a city boy at heart, and Hope Valley just wasn't the place for him. He also knew that it was certainly not where Julie wanted to be. He could see the light in her eyes as her parents presented their offer. He knew she was about to burst with joy.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" he asked her, even though he knew the answer.

"Tom, wherever you are is where I want to be. I'll go to the ends of the Earth with you. You know that," she answered.

He looked to the Thatchers, searching their eyes for the truth in their hearts. He wanted to believe that their intentions were honest and noble, but had never been the trusting sort, and up until a few minutes ago, he was certain that they didn't want him anywhere near their daughter.

"I can see the question in your eyes," Mr Thatcher answered Tom's unspoken question. "It's true, we were not fond of this relationship. We certainly didn't expect Julie to run off and get married. But, in the few short days we've spent here in Hope Valley, we've come to realize that both of our daughters are much more than we ever imagined. We always wanted what was best for them - we just expected that to be what we wanted. It never occurred to us that they could determine what was best all on their own."

"What's going on, father? Mother?"

Elizabeth had noticed that her parents and Julie and Tom had separated themselves from the rest of the crowd. They looked to be in serious discussion, and she was both curious and concerned, so she decided to see what was going on.

"Mother and Father asked us to return to Hamilton with them," Julie blurted out excitedly.

Elizabeth frowned. She had so hoped that her parents had gotten over the idea of controlling their lives. Her disappointment was evident.

"No, Elizabeth," Julie quickly interjected, sensing the worry on her sister's face, "they want both of us to come live at home. Father is going to find Tom a good job and help us take care of the baby until we can move out on our own."

Elizabeth's frown quickly faded to shock. She had hoped her parents would come to accept Julie's decision, but to embrace it totally and have her and Tom move in with them...

"You're going back to Hamilton?" was all Elizabeth could manage, after a long silence.

"Who's going back to Hamilton?" Jack asked, noticing the commotion and coming up behind Elizabeth.

"Tom and I are moving back to Hamilton," Julie announced.

"Tom?" Elizabeth asked, looking at him. Tom had remained very quiet during the whole ordeal. "Is that really what you want?"

"I want Julie to be happy," he replied. "If Julie will be back in Hamilton - then I'll be happy in Hamilton."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to probe further, but Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's arm, and spoke before she could.

"You always did like the city," he smiled. "I think you were pretty happy there before, weren't you."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, a sudden realization dawning in her eye.

"Mother and father have asked Tom and Julie to move in to the house. Father is going to find Tom a job," Elizabeth explained to Jack.

"That's very generous of you Mr and Mrs Thatcher," Jack said, looking at Elizabeth's parents.

"It's pretty selfish, actually," Mr Thatcher replied. "We get to have Julie back home."

"And we get to spoil our grandchild," Mrs Thatcher interjected.

"Oh, Tom, I hope your mom won't be too disappointed," Julie said suddenly. "She was moving here to help take care of the baby..."

"Don't worry about mom," Jack grinned. "I think she'll be just fine."

Tom nodded at his brother; a silent thank you for his reassurances to his wife.

"Then it's all settled," Mr Thatcher said. "We'll leave tomorrow."

"That's so soon," Julie gasped. Then a wide smile crossed over her face, "but we'd be home in time for Christmas."

Tom smiled. He knew that this was what Julie wanted, and he was happy that her parents had made this offer.

"That will be so lovely," Grace gushed. "Now, if Elizabeth would join, us...all the family would be together..."

"Grace," Mr Thatcher interrupted before Elizabeth could speak, "I believe Elizabeth wants to spend Christmas here in Hope Valley. After all, this is her home now."

Elizabeth smiled at her father, joy exploding in her heart as she heard her father's words. She had prayed that her parents would finally accept her new life for a long time now. She was overjoyed to see her prayers answered. She was so excited she missed the look and wink her father gave Jack.

"Elizabeth," Jack began, holding his hand out to her. "I was wondering if you'd take a walk with me?"

Elizabeth began to form a question on her lips, wondering why he wanted to walk out in the cold and so late, but the look in Jack's eyes stopped her. She nodded, giving him a curious look, and placed her hand in his. As they walked away, Mr and Mrs Thatcher exchanged looks.

"What secret are you two keeping?" Julie asked.

"I have no idea what you mean," Mr Thatcher replied.

Julie was just about to press the issue when Charlotte walked up.

"Mom!" Tom called. "We have news to tell you."

...

Elizabeth and Jack walked for a while before either spoke. Jack led her towards the church, and as they drew near, Elizabeth finally broke the silence.

"Not that I'm complaining, because it's nice to have this time together, but it's a little chilly for a walk, isn't it?" she asked, smiling.

He grinned.

"You don't like to be cold?" he asked, rather tongue-in-cheek.

"Not particularly," she laughed. "Do you?"

"No, Elizabeth I don't," he answered softly, taking her hands in his and turning to face her.

Elizabeth felt a lump in her throat. She sensed Jack was about to tell her something that would have tremendous impact on their lives together.

"Ever since I first became a Mountie, I believed that was to be my life. To be cold and alone forever-one man against the world. Then I met you. Elizabeth Thatcher, from the moment I met you, you have been proving me wrong. You proved me wrong about the kind of woman you are. And most of all, you proved me wrong about the kind of man I was going to be. I love you, Elizabeth, and I don't want to be cold and alone forever."

Jack knelt down in front of Elizabeth as tears started to form in her eyes. Jack pulled a small box from his jacket pocket, opened it and held it before her.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, will you warm my heart forever by spending the rest of your life by my side?"

"Oh, Jack," Elizabeth whispered, the tears flowing freely now.

She could hardly breathe.

"Yes," she uttered, barely a whisper, the emotion stealing her voice. The smile that erupted on Jack's face gave her voice its strength and she repeated, louder, "Yes!"

Jack placed the ring on her finger and pulled her close to him. He gently kissed her and she enveloped him in a hug. He spun her around as the light from the church glowed bright in the background. They smiled as their happiness filled their hearts.

This would definitely be the merriest Christmas ever for Elizabeth Thatcher and Jack Thornton.

* * *

 _A/N: This is the end of this story - but don't worry - more to come in another story soon!_


End file.
